No eres un juguete
by LaChicaDel-PanTostado
Summary: Anna tiene una relación fuera de lo normal con su novia Elsa para eso un día tenia que ocurrir un accidente, que la hará darse cuenta de que su relación es unica. Elsanna. No incesto. AU actual. One-shot.


_Bueeeeeenoo, sé que tengo un historia que terminar peeero…realmente tenía que escribir esto para satisfacerme a mí misma (?, pero prometo que después de subir esto subiré un capítulo de del fic y además gracias a las personas que dejan __Reviews me hacen sentir asdfgasdf. _

_Ahora primero que nada esto será un one-shot, ¿Qué quiere decir?, que solo será un capítulo, sé que ya lo saben pero igual quería explicarlo. Y segundo la trama del one-shot no es mía, solo me inspire a hacerla, originalmente es de un __Doujinshi__ yaoi que tiene el mismo nombre pero como no se quien creo el __Doujinshi__ los derechos de la trama y argumentos son totalmente para esa persona :33, pero bueno basta de blablablá. _

Todo comenzó hace seis meses

Ella, Anna Frozen le declaro su amor a cierta chica rubia y compañera de clases. Elsa Arendelle había guardado silencio, pero para la sorpresa de Anna la rubia acepto la propuesta.

Todo empezó desde quedar en algún lugar, abrazos y besos, hasta sexo en poco tiempo, además de que esto se incrementaba cada vez que estaban ambas por eso su relación estaba basada en deslices al final de clases, En el baño de la escuela…Oh en la casa de Elsa cuando sus padres adinerados se encontraban de viaja a causa de su trabajo.

Era amor solo por una parte. Anna estaba segura.

Pero ella quería sentir el calor de la otra chica en ella y estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su felicidad con tal de estar con Elsa, pero sabía que esa forma de pensar no iba a durar mucho tiempo, y esto sucedió un día.

Anna Pov.

Hoy Elsa y yo nos habíamos quedado hasta tarde en el aula haciendo la limpieza, después de todo ella me había escogido a mí para ser su compañera en este trabajo aunque solo nos tocaría los viernes aun así había escuchado que varias chicas le habían pagado para que las escogiera, pero como era de esperarse Elsa lo rechazo todo puesto que ella no necesitaba dinero de lo que sus padres ya tenían.

-Por fin hemos terminado Elsa- Dije mientras acomodaba la escoba y la cubeta que hace un momento ocupaba en una esquina del aula. –Me voy a casa Elsa- Le dije a la pelirrubia que se encontraba a lado de mí, me dirigí al lugar donde se encontraban mis cosas y fui directo a la puerta del aula. – Ya nos veremos mañana- Gire un poco hacia tras y pude notar como se me quedaba viendo, sin decir ninguna palabra. Tome la cerradura de la puerta pero antes de poder abrirla fue cerrada violentamente por cierta chica rubia.

-Sabes Anna, la escuela esta vacía y yo tengo la llave maestra- Me gire para poder verla a la cara mientras me recargaba a la a la ahora puerta cerrada y ahora Elsa, me tenía acorralada. –Por eso, ¿Quieres jugar conmigo Anna?- Dicho esto vi como sacaba tiraba su corbata del uniforme hacia un lado, poco a poco se acercaba hacia mí, podía sentir su respiración cerca cada vez más, cerré mis ojos, hasta que nuestros labios por fin se unieron.

No tengo que estar soportando esto ¡Ya eh tenido bastante¡ Pero, amo demasiado sus labios…

Mis rodillas temblaban por primera vez que estaba con ella pero, me arme de valor, levante mi brazo y con ella mi mano hasta que le di una bofetada a Elsa haciendo que al instante esta callera al suelo tocándose la mejilla que ahora estaba completamente roja.

-¿Qué diablos te…- Elsa no pudo terminar la frase puesto que la interrumpí .

-¡No soy tu juguete Elsa¡ si lo único que quieres es llevarme a la cama, hay muchas chicas por ahí-Dije mirándola con furia ella aún seguía en el piso sin moverse, sin decir nada. – Y además, tienes dinero para pagarles-dicho esto tome la cerradura de la puerta pero antes de abrirla mire a Elsa a los ojos y… -Me das asco, Elsa-Abrí la puerta y salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, gire mi cabeza un poco y pude notar que ya se había levantado.

-Espera, Espera…Anna!- La escuche gritar pero aun así no me detuve, no quería verla no quería ver a nadie.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba fuera de la preparatoria, justo en la entrada se encontraba Hans y su novia (una chica con el cabello negro, ojos verdes y casi de mi altura) junto con otros chicos y chicas que supongo amigos de ellos, pero lo que hizo que me figara en ellos es que sus miradas estaban centradas a mí…como si me estuvieran esperando. Aun así sin importar que me digieran continúe mi camino hasta que pude oír la voz de Hans hablarme.

-Parece que te has divertido mucho con Elsa- Me detuve después de escuchar sus palabras que claramente estaban dirigidas a mí. –No es así Anna?- Gire para poder ver como unos de los chicos que se encontraban hay se reían.

-Si te gusta Elsa por el dinero que ella y sus padres tienen, yo puedo darte más si quieres- Dijo una de las amigas de Hans con tono de broma. Después vi como la novia de Hans se acercaba a mí para tomarme por el cuello, aquí era en donde me comenzaba a asustar.

Elsa Pov.

Después de haber cerrado la puerta, lo único que me quedaba por hacer era regresar a casa, aún tenía el dolor en la mejilla por la bofetada que había recibido por parte Anna. Pase mi mano por mi mejilla haciendo que recordara lo que hace un momento paso…Anna ¿un juguete?...un juguete.

Al llegar a fuera de la preparatoria vi a muchos chicos de le clase amontonados, era como si una hubiera una pelea, por unos momentos una Anna feliz y sonriente pasa por mi cabeza haciendo que me preocupara.

Me dirigía hacia esa multitud de gente para ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo -¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntaba mientras apartaba a las demás personas que estaban alrededor y en frente de mí. –Fuera de mi camino- Dije para quitar ya a los últimos chicos que quedaban en frente mío y al ver lo que ocurriría no lo podía creer…Era la novia de Hans dándole un golpe con la mano cerrada a Anna en el estómago.

Anna Pov.

-No queremos maricas como tú-Dijo la novia de Hans mientras este se reía y los que estaban alrededor . Pude sentir como mi estómago me dolía pero pude notar que ella me había dado un golpe en el estómago mis rodillas estaban temblando intentaban aguantar el golpe pero tal vez no resistan demasiado. –Mírala, la inútil no se puede mantener en pie ¿Cuál es el problema Anna?- dijo mientras hacía unas señas a sus amigas para que se acercaran.

–¿Elsa tuvo sexo contigo tanto como para no poderte mantener en pie?-Escuche las risas de varios de los chicos que aún estaban ahí, no los quería ver mi cabeza seguía agachada casi en el suelo pero después vi que una de las amigas de Hans la que había hablado se dirigía hacia mí para después darme un puñetazo haciendo que por fin terminara en el suelo. –Ha, ¡No se defiende¡- dijo la chica que me había golpeado –Dime una cosa, ¿tú no eres la que siempre está recibiendo verdad?- Menciono Hans entre risas.

-Paren de una vez- Se escuchó una voz entre la multitud que miraba como recibía los golpes, la voz que venía de la gente era Kristoff, uno de mis mejores amigos. –Dime ¿Tienes algún problema con la orientación sexual de las personas?- Menciono Kristoff, nunca lo había visto tan enojado hasta incluso daba miedo. –No pasa nada Kristoff, por favor vete- Le hable a mi amigo para que se retirara sin tener nada de éxito sino más enojo con el – No me puedo ir viendo cómo te están golpeando esas chicas Anna- Dicho Kristoff esto vi cómo Hans frunció el ceño e hizo una señal a sus amigos que se dirigían a Kristoff para después domarlo de los brazos para que no pudiera hacer nada. –Suéltenme idiotas- Decía el chico rubio intentando zafarse de los chicos que aun lo sostenían.

No podía quedarme hay viendo como la única persona que me defendía en ese momento estaba siendo acorralada intentaba levantarme pero los golpeas que había recibido fueron demasiado fuertes haciendo que no me pudiera levantar. –Después de esta intromisión que Hans a arreglado…- dijo la novia de Hans voleándome a ver –Vamos a romperte esa cara tan linda que tienes, idiota- ya no podía hacer nada no podía mantenerme en pie, ¿Por qué no me defendí cuando pude? Realmente era una inútil, una completa inútil. –Me das asco, Frozen- Vi como su mano se cerraba y a la vez se acercaba a mí con una gran fuerza y velocidad, en ese momento lo único que podía hacer era cubrirme con el brazo para que el golpe no fuera demasiado fuerte hacia mí pero nunca llego el dichoso golpe.

-No tan rápido- Vi como alguien estaba parado frente y ese alguien…era Elsa.

Elsa Pov.

-¿Cuantas son? Cinco contra uno…me hacen vomitar.-dije mientras aun sostenía el brazo de la chica y lo apretaba con demasiada fuerza que claro, provenía de mi enojo.

-Así que los rumores son ciertos…- Dijo zafándose de mí y sobándose un poco su muñeca. –Tú eres la única que se tira a la pelirroja esta ¿Verdad Elsa?- Dijo esto mientras veía como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. –Oh solo eres otra del montón…-Termino mirando a Hans que al parecer ya no tenía la sonrisa de antes, si no que ahora se le miraba preocupado.

-Sabes algo cariño, creo que te estás pasando un poco de la raya-Dijo Hans intentando calmar a su novia pero esta no parecía hacerle caso alguno solo lo miro y volvió a mirar hacia mi. –Cállate Hans esto ya no te incube- Dijo la chica de cabello negro a su novio.

-Escucha, puedes decir lo que se te dé la gana sobre mi…Pero- Guarde silencio mientras miraba volteaba a ver a Anna que un seguía en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué Elsa?- Me pregunto la novia de Hans burlándose.

-Pero si no vuelvas a golpear a **Mi** novia…A menos de que quieras te meta un tubo por el culo- Le amenace a la chica escuche la risa de varios alumnos que se encontraban hay pero no me importaba, volví a ver a Anna y al parecer me veía sorprendida por la reacción que había tenido eh incluso yo me asuste un poco con migo misma aun así no pude detener mis palabras salía de la nada –Porque supongo que Hans te dejo el culo abierto que no notas que tienes un tubo en él- Continuaba insultándola y tal parece que no podía parar –Pero por otra parte…¿Quién sabe si me podría contagiar de algo?-Antes de seguir hablando vi como uno de sus puños se dirigía violentamente hacia mi haciendo que por reflejo lograra detenerlo antes de recibirlo.

-No puedes hacerlo mejor-Después de haber dicho esto cerré mi mano formando un puño toda mi ira y enojo iban en él, haciendo que le diera un golpe fuerte en el estómago –Nadie puede tocar a Anna a excepción de mi ¿Entiendes eso o te lo explico con palitos y bolitas?- Vi como la chica caía de rodillas al suelo mientras que una de sus amigas se dirigía hacia mí para poder vengarse del golpe que le di pero antes de que pudiera llevar la tome del cuello y la arroje al suelo cayendo a un lado de Anna. -¿Alguien quiere ser el siguiente?- Dije mirando a Hans que al parecer ahora de preocupado paso a asustado y sus amigos dejaban en paz a Kristoff.

-Creo que ya ha sido suficiente Elsa, Nos vamos- Escuche la voz de Hans mientras cargaba a su novia y sus otros amigos ayudaban a la chica a ponerse de pie, mientras veía como se retiraban.

Escuche los mormullos de varias personas que se encontraban por ahí mientras me miraban, todavía no podía creer lo fisgona que era la gente. - ¿Qué diablos están mirando? La función ha terminado- Les gritaba a todos para poder llamarles la atención. –Fuera de aquí- Dicho esto vi como muchos ya se alejaban, tal vez por miedo, no lo sé, ni tampoco me importaba.

Volví hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Anna y la cargue en mis brazos la verdad no pesaba casi nada así que era fácil levantarla. –Venga, vamos a la enfermería- no quería mirarla a los ojos porque si lo hacia vería las heridas que tenía en el rostro y simplemente no lo soportaría.

-Hey Elsa!- Escuche una voz de un chico detrás de mí, gire mi cabeza y era Kristoff tomando mi mochila y la de Anna. –Si quieres puedo llevar esto a la enfermería- Ofreció Kristoff el chico que alguna vez estuvo enamorado de Anna. –Muchas gracias, Kristoff- Le sonreí mientras me retiraba a la enfermería con Anna en mis brazos.

Anna Pov.

Tal como lo había dicho Elsa me llevo a la enfermería, la enfermera me estaba curando las heridas mientras Elsa solo estaba a un lado de la ventana mirando hacia afuera Mientras hablaba con el Director Olaf. Aun así podía oírlos perfectamente.

-No voy a tomar medidas disciplinarias, Elsa- Decía el Director. –Pero esto no quiere decir que no estarás castigada-Se volvió a escuchar al director. –Vas a limpiar todos los días la clase tu sola hasta final de curso- Dicho esto termino el regaño que le estaba dando a Elsa pero aun así a esta no parecía importarle.

-Director Olaf!- vi como la enfermera que estaba en frente de mi agachada se levantó para poder hablar con el Director –Sus heridas no son muy graves, seis o cinco días como mucho en casa le vendrían bien- Le explicaba la mujer- Así que voy a telefonear a los padres de Anna-Dicho esto salió del lugar al igual que el director Olaf solo que antes de salir escuche su voz –Puedes irte a casa Elsa- Después salió del lugar.

Al parecer Elsa aún no se quería retirar, lo sabía porque simplemente no se movía, no decía nada, hubo un silencio durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que Elsa rompió el silencio.

-Yo nunca te eh considerado un estúpido…muñeco- La escuche gire hacia atrás y vi que un seguía observando la ventana. -¿Sabes…?, Llamaste mi atención desde el primer día del instituto y no sabía cuál era la razón- Se giró y voleo a ver al techo. –Entonces fue cuando decidí que serias solamente para mí-Me miro y sonrió. –Todas las veces que lo hemos hecho solo pensaba en ti- Dijo recargándose en la pared. –Lo que siento hacia ti va más allá que el simple hecho de poseerte Anna- Me había quedado en shock no me esperaba algo así de Elsa pero aun así tenía un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba hablar y solo lo único que podía hacer era seguir escuchándola. –Y aunque conocías todos mis defectos, siempre volvías hacia mí- continuaba hablando la Elsa. –Eso me hizo comprender que yo existo para ti.- Termino.

-Lo siento puede que no comprendas lo que estoy diciendo – Se disculpó Elsa, tal vez era yo un poco distraída pero no tonta como para no entender a todo lo que estaba diciendo.

-No, no es verdad- Le conteste. –Te entiendo perfectamente- Después de decir esto note como Elsa se dirigía hacia la cama donde estaba sentada quedado a un lado mío.

-Te amo Anna y ciento no habértelo dicho antes.-Mire fijamente sus ojos azules mientras ella continuaba hablando. - ¿Puedo besarte Anna? –Después de escuchar la propuesta que me había hecho la chica no podía negarme, tome su rostro y lo acercaba lentamente a mí pero antes... –Elsa eres una tonta- dicho esto junte nuestros labios formando un beso un beso que creo jamás olvidare.

_**Unas cuantas horas más tarde**_

-Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hija, Elsa- Le agradecía mi padre a Elsa, ella solo sonreía mientras hablaba con él.

-Gracias Sr. Frozen pero esas chicas ya estaban en el suelo- Dijo Elsa contestándole a mi padre, después cambio su mirada hacia mi – Hey Anna…te veo después- Después de decir esto note que mi padre hizo su típica sonrisa maligna y sabía que algo bueno no iba a ocurrir.

-¡Que descuido de mi parte¡ ¿cómo se me ha podido olvidar?- Elsa y yo lo volteamos a ver confusas. –Esta noche tengo que cenar con el resto de la oficina- Conociendo bien a mi padre sabía lo que tramaba, y tan solo pensarlo hacia que me pusiera más roja de lo normal. –Así que vamos a tener que quedarnos yo y tu madre en un hotel ya que conociendo a mis compañeros tal vez dure demasiado tarde- voltee a ver a Elsa y ahora ella era la que estaba roja se veía graciosa ya que como su piel es muy pálida se podía notar al instante. – Pero bueno en fin, Anna necesita descansar- Dicho esto me tomo del brazo arrastrándome al choche mientras veía come Elsa se reía pero a la vez se alejaba –Tu papi te llevara a casa no te preocupes Anna- Al terminar arranco el automóvil y salimos de aquel lugar.

Ya en casa entre a mi habitación, como era de esperarse mi padre se llevó a mi madre en el mismo momento en que habíamos llegado, sin duda el mejor padre del mundo.

Fui al baño y mire mi rostro… desde mi punto de vista se veía horribles no me gustaba como se veían las gasas en mi cara –Me veo horrible con esto- Me dije para mí misma – Y yo que pensé que esta noche iba a pasar algo…pero con esta cara apesto- Dije mientras escuchaba el timbre de la puerta sonar.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta de entrada para abrirla y para mi sorpresa hay estaba ella esa chica del cabello rubio y ojos azules, -Elsa…-No contestaba solo se quedaba hay mirándome, hasta que saco su celular en el cual de fondo de pantalla pude notar una foto mía dormida, tecleo unos números y puso su celular en su oreja

- ¿Mama? Si soy yo- Hizo una pequeña pausa, me miro y sonrió. –Solo te llamaba para decirte que hoy me quedare a dormir en casa de Anna- Tomo puso su mano en una de mis mejillas y continuaba hablando. -¿Qué porque?...Bueno tenemos que terminar un trabajo para mañana…Claro el Sr. Frozen está de acurdo- Sonreí al escuchar la mentira que le había dicho a su madre. –No te preocupes, te veo mañana…Adiós-

Después de decir esto colgó su celular y me beso o mejor dicho yo la bese puse mis brazos alrededor se du cuello y la arrastre dentro de la casa así nadie podría vernos.

_**Entonces ¿qué les pareció? Ya saben dejen sus opiniones y cosas así que esto me ayuda a mejorar :33**_


End file.
